The Path of Life
by ellikanellika
Summary: After finally reaching his goal of becoming a Pokemon Master, Ash celebrates his victory. Now having what he always wanted, he wants to share his joy with his very best friend, only to realize that he would have to give her a chance for her own victories in order to be as happy as he is. Will he be able to do that?


**The Path of Life**

* * *

_Silly Night_

Music and laughter could be heard from everywhere. The huge tent that was more a huge pavillion was filled with a small stage and mini bars all around the place. People were eating and drinking and dancing to the music that the band on stage played and more than just once a toast to the new World Greatest Pokemon Matser Champion has been made.

The celebration in honor of Ash Ketchum was in ful swing and there was no one who was not at least a little tipsy. Except for Ash himself of course. Even though he had to raise his glass every few minutes because someone cheered for a new round, hej ust sipped at his drink, wanting to remember this night. Alcohol would not be that helpful with this.

He looked around and laughed at people dancing and walking around like they had a few bottles too much, which they most probably had, and realized that someone was missing.

The tent was near the stadion and next to the forest, popular for the biggest lake in this region. He was pretty much sure of where he could find her. He made his way out of the tent, which was of course a very difficult task, considering everyone wanted to hug him, kiss him and give him a long speech about his magnificent achievements. He was patient and polite and when he finally got stepped out into the starry and warm night, he walked towards the lake that was just a few meters away.

He already noticed her sitting figure at the edge of the lake and realized that even from behind, her wonderfully long red hair made her look like an nymph. When he approached her, he saw the bottle on her left and chuckled to himself at her party spirit.

''There you are…'' Misty heard his voice behind her and turned her head towards him. A goofy smile spread over her face as she watched him sit down next to her at her right and stare at her a little oddly.

''Hullo t' ya too Mister Pokemon Master.'' She saluted him playfully and giggled like a silly girl. Ash smiled at her drunken state and shook his head.

''How much did you have until now?'' he asked her, only to blink at her in disbelieve the next moment. She raised the half empty bottle of … something and waived it unsteadily in front of his face.

''Hmm… I though' th' bottl' s'still full… Must hav' drank it…'' she frowned at the bottle, but then smiled at him again, letting her feet dangle in the water.

Ash watched her watch the starry night above her, a strange look in her eyes. She seemed lost, kind of like she missed something.

''Are you alright, Misty?'' he finally asked her, chugging the alcohol he took from her hands. The red-head stared at him for a moment, before she sighed.

''Am good… Jus'… You know…'' she shrugged her shoulders and looked the the lake with an obvious bitter expression on her face.

Ash put the bottle in between them and Misty took it back right away. She took a swig, before she let it all out. ''I'm really happy y'won, y'know…'' she told him, the bitter smile still there. ''Ya work'd very hard fo'dis... an' fo' so many years too.'' She told him, patting his shoulder and smiling proudly.

Ash grinned, his cheeks colouring slightly at her praise. It was not every day that Misty Waterflower told him such things. Even now, after she consumed god knew how much alcohol, she was careful with her words.

''Well, I had a great trainer backing me up, you know.'' He grinned goofily at her and she ruffled his hair playfully. ''Without you guys,'' he started again, glancing back at the people, partying in the huge tent and then back at her. ''I would not be able to do this alone, you know…''

Misty watched him with her huge marine eyes, taking in his whole appearance and felt again the longing for her friend to become more than just that.

''You've no idea how great you are, do you?'' she suddenly asked him with a very sobber voice, her words clear without stumbling. Ash's eyes widened at her, hearing such words from her mouth and he blinked at her in surprise. However, Misty did not let him think further about it, for she continued talking, now not so sobber anymore. It seemed that the moment was gone. And with it, Misty's control over her mouth.

''Ya don' need us at all, y'know… Ya're stron' 'n'ough, ya're Pokemon love ya an' with yer experiences, ya've got a great future…'' she stumbled over her worlds, slurred them and waived with her arms to prove her point. She turned her eyes at him again, the strange sobber look taking over once more.

''I came here-'' she indicated the lake and the place she was sitting on. ''To start and get used to being alone. There's no way for us to stay together like this – not with you getting so strong and me being so…'' she grimaced as if the thought of herself being weak pained her. She took a long swig from the bottle that was getting emptier after every few minutes.

Ash watched her, shocked to hear such words from her. His heart almost leapt out of his chest when she mentioned the inevitable sepparation. They have already separated a few times, but he knew that this time, it was not so innocent anymore. It would not be easy.

''Misty, what are you-''

She dismissed his words with the waive of her hand. ''Brock will soon gain tha' position with Joy, y'kno'.'' She stared at the lake, her eyes blind for the reflection of stars on the water surface. ''Tracy 's'already at Oak's place; May and Max an-'' she frowned, trying to remeber all the names, failing miserably. ''An' ev'ryon' else for tha' matter – they all hav' somethin' to achive an' to gain while travelin' with ya. They all get strong'r. But not me.'' She whispered the last one, sighing.

The boy next to her could not believe what he was hearing. ''You know that that's not true, Misty. You're one of the strongerst Pokemon trainers I've ever seen.'' He told her, his fingers brushing her hand. ''Don't you want to travel with me anymore?'' he finally asked, after a few minutes of fearfull hesitation.

''Of course I want.'' She imediately responded, not even glancing at him, as if what he asked was ridiculus – which it was of course, in her opinion. ''Traveling with you is…'' she lost herself in all those beautiful memories she made with him and the others. ''It's th' most wonderful part of ma life. And ya- all of ya are th' best guys…''

She looked at him then, a sad smile covering her face, her eyes telling him so much more than her mouth. ''You guys ar' all land Pokemon trainers with opportunities behin' each corner. I'm a Water Pokemon trainer. Land isn't my territory, Ash.''

He understood what she meant from this point on. Realization dawned on him and he felt like lightening struck him. Misty, his very best friend, who for so many years accompanied him through good and bad moments, through adventures and who he could not imagine his life path without, wanted to feel the taste of victory herself. He knew that traveling with him did not offer her many opportunities to improve her skills as a Water Pokemon trainer, but he never realized how selfish his way of thinking actually was. To keep her for ever, that is.

''W-we could always travel around the sea, Misty. It's no pr-''

''The sea is wide, Ash.'' She told him, her fingers playing with his. ''In a lifetime, one can't discover everything it offers. There are not many things a land Pokemon trainer can do there. Even less achieve much.''

''But you traveled with us for so long! I can't just let you go by yourself just like that! Why should it be harder for me to travel with you than you with me?'' he exclaimed irritated. But his mind knew the answer to that.

Misty did not respond right away. She gave him a long and thorough look that made him shiwer.

''I had more than just one reason to travel with you.'' She finally told him, wording her confession in a way that even her sobber self would be proud of. She smiled at him then, her eyes taking in every inch of his face and filling him with such a warm and heart shattering feeling that he felt his heart in his throat. She often gazed at him like that, but only then when she was certain he did not notice. Now, having him right in front of her eyes and letting him read her like a book, she knew that if he had not understood the meaning behind her words and actions until now, he certainly did understand it from this point on.

His hand that played with her fingers, grabbed her hand a little stronger and he pulled her closer, gently brushing his lips against hers. He heard her gasp and he felt her tense for a moment – he did not pull away from her right away, but let his lips hover above hers until she relaxed and kissed him back.

He gently put his free hand on her nape, his thumb carressing her cheek. His breath itched when he felt her hand in his hair, pulling him closer. His whole body trembled slightly, longing for her taking over his mind. He smelled her wonderfully soft scent of fresh air and mint and felt his heart race with intoxication of her being in his arms. His tongue played with hers, tasting the alcohol and savoring the feeling of her in his mind.

Her heart was jumping in her chest and her mind could hardly register what was actually going on. Her feelings finally reached him and if her interpetation of his desperate words was not wrong, he felt the same. She felt his hand on her nape travel up into her hair, pulling her closer to his face and she swalloved the moan that escaped her throat at the pure joy and extasy she felt while having him in her arms, his lips glued to hers.

They changed angles to discover each and every part of their mouth, trying to kiss their souls out. A bystander would simply say that they looked like horny teenagers who snogged the hell out of each other and where moments before shagging. But the two lovers did not rush anything.

Pressing long and longing kisses on each other, they dipped into one final and very very long kiss, before they pulled away, slowly opening their eyes, facing each other's dreamy expressions.

Misty smiled at him goofily and laughed softly under her breath. ''Tha' waz'nice.'' Ash blinked at her, coming to his senses just now and chucled under his breath, his deep voice sending shivers all over Misty's body. ''It was amazing.'' He told her, putting a curl of her hair behind her ear. His hand lingered on her face, but he slowly put it down to take her hand and pull it to his mouth. He kissed her fingers and gazed at her so lovingly that Misty's eyes fluttered, her lips trembled and her heart almost jumped out of her throat.

''You are my very very best friend, Ash.'' She told him, her voice a whisper. ''I can't imagin' m'life without ya, bu' I can't liv' m'dream an' be with ya at the same time.'' She sighed, making his heart fall. ''I love you very much.'' Her voice trembled and he held her hand tighter, almost not believing what he was hearing. ''And I have no idea how to handle that.'' She choked on her words and gasped as he kissed her again, just for a moment. Just to answer her unasked question.

When he pulled away, he leaned his front head on hers and looked into her eyes with a warm smile. ''You know that I love you too, do you?'' he asked, receiving a nod.

''I'd like to stay with you forever. But I know that you're not you without the sea. That's why I… We… We'll have to do something about this.''

''Mhm…'' she sighed, her eyes bright and a sincere smile playing on her lips.

''You've got no idea how lon' I've want'd t' do tha'!'' she suddenly giggled and kissed his nose. When she pulled away from him, she laughed out loud at his slightly confused expression and again took a chug of the bottle.

Ash laughed with her, drunk of alcohol and her and took the bottle out of her grasp, taking one last swing before he threw it back on the ground, somwehre behind them. Misty shrugged, saying that it was empty anyway.

She laughed when the boy she liked for so many years pulled her into a bear hug and made them fall over. He tickled her sides and Misty tickled him back, until he let her go. She jumped up, her vision not really clear and her legs wobbly from the alcohol, and tried to run away. Ash chased after her playfully and in a few seconds he caught her, laughing and stumbling, only to make them both fall into the lake. Coming up for air, they laughed again, their drunken minds making them behave like children.

Playing around in water, they soon kissed again, swam around and kissed some more.


End file.
